Bella bye bye?
by cullencoven1180
Summary: this is the 1st chapter of my story i hope u love it!


Bella Bye Bye?

(the new series)

BELLA'S POV

Bella and Edward thought that they would start a life together after that first incident,but little did Edward know that as soon as he left to go hunting she had a one-way ticket to LA.The only reason why she was leaving was because she didnt want a repeat of the last incident and she knew that being with the Cullens for life something would definately happen again.I knew that if I left it would be hurting him inside and it would definatley be hurting me too but im sure he would understand and he would be happy to know that Im out of danger.I hope he wouldnt have the fear that Im in trouble and hunt down my scent to make sure im safe.But the only reason why i went to Forks in the first place was to go see dad and to get an education i didnt want to start a relationship expecially not one like this.

EDWARD'S POV

I love Bella with all my heart and i know she loves me and will never leave me and never will I be so foolish to leave her.Well i guess its time for me to say goodbye to my love and go hunting,and when return I sha'll put food on the table for my love.Tonight is going to be a very very speacial dinner for me and Bella tonight will be the night where Bella becomes Mrs.Cullen.

TONIGHT

Tonight is the night that Edward will be excpecting a fiance but he will be in for a big suprise.It was about 3:00pm when Edward left the house and Bella only has about 2 hours to catch her plane to LA.She had just started packing when Edward left the house.When she arrived at the airport she shed a few tears cause she loved Edward with all her heart she just didnt love all the drama he had in his life and bella didnt want to be around danger she wanted to go anywhere she wanted and see everything and everyone, but she knew she couldnt have that if she were a Cullen.Maybe one day she will meet someone who is not a vampire but she cant see herself with anybody but Edward but she knew in her heart that what she was doing was right.Well Edward arrived home from hunting in about 4 hours and when he came back he noticed that Bella's car was gone so he went inside and looked around and inside he found a letter from Bella he picked up the letter and started reading and the letter said ,Edward I know your wondering where I am right now and this letter will explain everything except for where I am,the reason why I had to leave was simply because I love you, and me being in your life could harm both of us I guess vampires and humans just cant be together no matter how much their in love but in my heart I will awlways love you.LOVE AWLWAYS,BELLA.As Edward read the letter one tear fell from his eye.

WATCHING LOVE

When Bella went to the airport she ran into a guy named jose who was mysteriously riding the same plane as her and going to the exact same place.at first it kinda freaked Bella out because he knew her name before she even told him,but she didnt pay much attention to that.Usually if someone knew any of your information before you tell them would mean their out to get you?Bella thought.The guy asked Bella if he could wait with her because she had no-one else to wait with and he would be lonely,Bella said yes out of a great amount of guilt.Although he was a fairly handsome and nice man Bella was not ready to get into a serious relationship yet,not this shortly after leaving Edward.Bella wouldnt risk talking to this guy anyway for all she knew he could be another vampire.When the plain number was called Bella and Jose both boarded on to the plain and as Bella started to sit down on her seat on the plain she looked over out the window and saw...EDWARD!!Bella's eyes practically popped out of her head while she was thinking to herself,how does he know where i am?.She ducked down low in her seat and quickly pulled jose in the seat by the window.Of course Jose suddenly got the wrong idea and said to Bella "whats your problem??",Bella looked at Jose's shocked face and said "there he is",Jose replied "who?","Edward"said Bella.

RIDE ON LA WING

Although Bella was scared to get cought by Edward she knew the plane was about to take off and there was no way he could catch her than.Meanwhile Bella and Jose were talking until a weird question popped up,do you have a boyfriend?,I wanted so badly to say yes,"no" I whispered boringly.and than i looked over at the side of the plane as it was taking off and i saw the strangest thing on the wing of the plane,again it was Edward.Bella didnt know what to do but she knew she would find a way to get away from her wheither she had to get out of the country she had to find a way out of all of this drama,mischief,and danger.So when Bella saw Edward on the wing of the LA plane she got very very frightened she just wanted to get away from him she didnt want _him_ to get hurt.She thought about going to the front of the plain and telling the pilot but than he would know exactly where she was going and Bella frankly did not have money for another passport.Sence this situation could cause Edward his life she got out of her seat and told the pilot that Edward was on the wing of the plain but she told the pilot not to tell Edward who told him he was on the wing.Alot of people on the plane though Edward was crazy but Bella knew he wasnt,he was just in love.Bella thought about a few things and than she got some sort of sence that jose knew or heard of Edward and she thought that maybe just maybe Edward had hired Jose to watch after her or as some people would call it spying on her.


End file.
